


Crimson and Clover

by tomfoolery14



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mostly fluff though, Pandemonium Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomfoolery14/pseuds/tomfoolery14
Summary: Alec and Magnus were taking a big step in their relationship tonight. Magnus was taking Alec to Pandemonium as the official boyfriend of the club owner, to sit with him on his metaphorical throne.Magnus was absolutely thrilled. Owning the club was one of the best investments he had ever made, for the sake of both his happiness and networking.Alec was excited, he really was, for Magnus’s sake. He knew how much this meant to him, and he was looking forward to assimilating into this aspect of Magnus’s life. However, he was unbelievably nervous. Living in the institute had definitely not fostered an interest in partying and dancing and having the time to be so lighthearted. He was bad at drinking and dancing, and he was not good with smoothly navigating overwhelming social situations. But Magnus… god, anything he could do with Magnus, that they could do together, was something he wanted.





	Crimson and Clover

**Author's Note:**

> this is something i wrote and posted on tumblr a while ago but i thought i'd go ahead and throw this out there too :) title based off the song crimson and clover by tommy james and the shondells

Alec and Magnus were taking a big step in their relationship tonight. Magnus was taking Alec to Pandemonium as the official boyfriend of the club owner, to sit with him on his metaphorical throne.

Magnus was absolutely thrilled. Owning the club was one of the best investments he had ever made, for the sake of both his happiness and networking.

Alec was excited, he really was, for Magnus’s sake. He knew how much this meant to him, and he was looking forward to assimilating into this aspect of Magnus’s life. However, he was unbelievably nervous. Living in the institute had definitely not fostered an interest in partying and dancing and having the time to be so lighthearted. He was bad at drinking and dancing, and he was not good with smoothly navigating overwhelming social situations. But Magnus… god, anything he could do with Magnus, that they could do together, was something he wanted.

Magnus was deep into his walk in closet, running his fingertips over rows of shirts. He had on tight black jeans and boots with big buckles and straps, but his torso was bare as he searched for just the right top. His layered necklaces rested against his sternum, dripping like a gold waterfall on his skin.

Alec walked into the bedroom, scanning for Magnus. “Magnus? Hello?”

Magnus walked out into the main section of the room, tossing two tops out across the mattress to consider. “Alexander. How can I help you?” He looked up at Alec and suddenly his expression changed from a soft smirk to humored skepticism. “Still in your comfy clothes?”

Alec looked down at his sweats and beater, smiling slightly. “Yeah I, uh, need a bit of help with all this. I’m… It’s not what I do.”

Magnus pressed a soft kiss to Alec’s cheek. “Of course I’ll help you. Those black leather pants you have hidden in the back of your closet are perfect. Those new combat boots I bought you will look best with the leather…” Magnus mused, lifting his hand aimlessly, walking back into the closet and fluttering his fingers.

Light blue ripples shot out of Magnus’s fingers, moving the shirts to one side one at a time as he considered them thoughtfully.

“Maybe something a bit, um—“

“Conservative?” Magnus smiled. “This is your first foray, darling. You’re in good hands.” He pulled out a navy blue silk button up with white polka dots. He held it up to Alec and waved his hand, adjusting the sizing to Alec’s body. “Hmm… not quite right.” He put it back and continued searching.

Alec went to the other side of the closet, fingering soft fabrics. He pulled out a red long sleeved shirt with buttons on the side and a low cut in the back. Alec’s eyes widened, eyebrows raised. He could imagine Magnus wearing this, highlighting the gorgeous line of his spine, a map following the smooth planes of muscle down his body. He chuckled to himself and put it back.

“I wore that to a fashion show in Paris years ago. Yves Saint Laurent adored me in it. He wanted to use me as inspiration  for a few pieces and do some modeling.”

“Did you?” Alec turned and looked at Magnus with a crooked grin.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Magnus said coyly. However, a moment later, he snapped his fingers and a stack of bound photos fell into Alec’s hands.

The top photo showed Magnus draped over a banister with the most enticing look in his eyes, wearing leather pants and a shirt so sheer he may as well not have been wearing one at all. It was dark burgundy, like a rich red wine, with faint outlines of flowers. Alec swallowed loudly.  “Wow. I—wow.”

Magnus laughed lightheartedly. “You’re welcome to have a look through those another time. For now, we need to get you prepared.”

Alec smiled, running a hand through his hair, rubbing from the back of his neck.

“Ah-ha.” Magnus held up a sheer black silk shirt with gold lacing on the shoulders. “This will look absolutely divine, darling. What do you think?”

Alec had to admit, it was unlike anything he had ever worn before, but he was drawn to it. It was lovely, and he’d never put anything on that he wore to purposefully look…pretty? “It’s great.”

Magnus waved his hand over it, adjusting the sizing, then handed it to Alec. “Go get dressed, Alexander, then meet me back here. I have an idea I’d like you to consider.”

Alec gave him a smile and went into the bathroom to set out the shirt to find that Magnus had his leather pants folded on the counter and his boots next to the sink. Sliding on the silk shirt was a very new feeling for him. It was so soft and so light, delicate hanging off of his study warrior’s frame. He liked how he looked when he checked the mirror, and he wondered if this was how Magnus always felt, getting to wear whatever he wanted and look pretty.

“Magnus, what do you think?” Alec asked, walking out of the bathroom.

“I’m sure you look—” Magnus’s voice trailed off as he looked up from the mirror on his vanity. He stood up slowly, a smile on his face. “I certainly haven’t lost my touch.” He came over to Alec, fixing a wrinkle in the shirt.  “You’re stunning, Alexander.”

Alec blushed, looking down. The top half of his deflect rune was peeking over the collar of the shirt, and Magnus wanted to kiss it softly.

There was something endearing about it to Magnus, that no matter how dressed up Alec got, he was always still Alexander. It made affection rest heavy in the pit of his stomach.

“So, what was the idea you wanted to run by me?” Alec put his arms behind his back, rocking forward towards Magnus slightly.

“You’re welcome to say no, okay?”

Alec raised an eyebrow in a deep arch.

“I was thinking you would look beautiful with a little bit of makeup. You choose what you want, and I’ll only do what you agree to.”

Alec swallowed. Magnus looked insanely good with makeup, but Alec felt that was an isolated situation. It was _Magnus_. Looking unappealing wasn’t possible. Alec on the other hand didn’t know how makeup would look on him, and was afraid to find out. Especially if he made a fool of himself in front of Magnus.

Magnus rested his hand on Alec’s arm. “You don’t have to, Alexander, I just thought it might be fun.”

Alec opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again. “What, um, what do you think eyeliner would look like on me?”

Magnus smiled, kissing the corner of Alec’s mouth, then turned to his vanity, picking up two different liquid liners, one was black and one was gold. “Either one of these would look wonderful. I think the gold would look really good with that shirt, and it would make those hazel eyes pop.”

Alec nodded. “The gold then.”

Magnus moved in close to Alec, pushing him lightly back until he landed on the bed. “Sit here.”

Alec smiled, ducking his head.

Magnus set down the black eyeliner and brought the gold tube over. “Now close your eyes and sit very still.” Alec followed directions perfectly except to smile a bit at the light tickling sensation he was feeling from the soft tip of the brush. “Open and look at me.” Alec opened his eyes slowly and looked up at Magnus shyly.

“Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.” He clapped his hands together and looked back at his makeup table. “Is there anything else you want to try?”

Alec scanned the many bottles and tubes and containers, unsure what any of them even were. When he caught sight of a bottle of black nail polish, though, he bit his lip. He couldn’t believe he was considering it. He loved it on Magnus and could admit he wondered how it would look on his own fingernails, but he’d never actually thought far enough ahead to imagine it actually happening.

Magnus seemed to read his mind, snapping his fingers. The bottle was in his hands and he held it out to Alec. “Is this what you wanted Alexander?”

Alec nodded. “Do you think it’s too much?”

Magnus laughed, throwing his head back. “Darling, I don’t think I’m the person to talk to about fashion moderation.”

“Oh, well, yeah that’s true.”

Magnus knelt down in front of Alec to get access to his fingers, and Alec’s heart started pounding hard in his chest. Uncapping the bottle, Magnus got to work quickly and efficiently. When he softly blew across Alec’s nails to dry them faster, Alec jumped. Magnus smiled, though he didn’t lift his head to look Alec in the eye. Once he was finished, Alec inspected his nails closely. He liked them. A lot. It felt very astonishingly natural for him.

Magnus stood up and held a hand out for Alec’s. Alec took it and hauled himself up. Magnus went over to his jewelry boxes and opened one specific compartment where his rings were, picking through them all.

Alec came up behind him, looking over his shoulder. Something caught his eye, though, and before he knew it, he was reaching around Magnus to pick up a necklace from one of the other compartments. It was a thin silver chain with a very small medallion, about the size of Alec’s fingernail, on it. On the medallion was an ornate rose. He looked at it in his palm and felt a strange sense of warmth settling in his stomach. He wanted to wear it, oddly enough. Never in his life had he worn jewelry, but this was a night of firsts anyway.

Magnus turned around to face Alec. “What’ve you got there, Alexander?”

Alec held out his hand.

Magnus’s expression changed slightly, hints of surprise and  curiosity sparking in his eyes. “Do you want to wear that?”

Alec looked down at it. “Is there something wrong?” Suddenly he began to worry it was something of extreme significance to Magnus, and he had intruded. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry, this is something special to you, isn’t it?”

Magnus gave him a soft smile and curled Alec’s hand into a fist around the necklace. “Alexander. Stop worrying. You’re welcome to wear that necklace.”

Alec was still wary. “Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure.” Magnus waved his hand lazily and Alec could now feel something cool resting on his skin down to below his collarbones at the top of his sternum. He looked down at it, then looked back at Magnus.

“Shall we?” Magnus asked, offering his hand to Alec. As soon as their hands were clasped together, a large portal appeared in the bedroom doorway. They stepped through it, ending up right outside Pandemonium.

They could hear the music pulsing from inside and the flashing lights were casting multicolored bursts across their faces.

“So how does this work, I mean, since it’s your club and everything.” Alec shifted on his feet anxiously.

“I have a private booth in the back where I lord over my dominion,” Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear, his breath tickling his skin.

Alec smiled, walking just behind Magnus’s left shoulder. As soon as Magnus went through the doors, he started garnering attention. Alec swallowed and pressed closer to Magnus. Magnus moved his left hand behind his back, offering it to Alec. Alec intertwined their fingers, keeping their hands close to his hip.

The mundanes didn’t notice Magnus as the royalty he was in this club, but the downworlders all lowered their eyes in respect as he passed, parting to make room for him to pass through. Some looked at them with knowing smirks, others looked at them with suspicion. “A warlock and a shadowhunter walk into a club” sounded like the start of a dumb joke. When they reached Magnus’s booth, the downworlders that surrounded it parted to make room for them and then closed back in to dote on them.

Alec looked over at Magnus. This was the kind of place where Magnus belonged. Hailed as the king with people ready to serve and adore him, all while he looked beautiful and powerful. This was his element.

Magnus winked at Alec, accepting the martini offered to him by one of the beautiful men standing close by. Magnus snapped his fingers and another martini appeared in his hands. “Here you are, Alexander.”

Alec took it just held it for a moment, just watching the crowd around them. It was an entirely different atmosphere sitting in the VIP booth watching everyone than to be stuck in the middle of all the gyrating bodies and feeling claustrophobic and anxious. He could actually come to like this.

Magnus rested his hand on Alec’s knee, leaning in to speak in his ear. “How do you like it darling?”

Alec nodded, taking a sip of his drink.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Magnus’s posse of downworlders came and went, doting on him and attending to his every need. They were a bit wary of Alec but were kind to him. A few times, some of them tried to get Magnus to dance, but he politely refused every time.

“Why don’t you take your shadowhunter to the dancefloor?” a pretty vampire mused, winking at Alec.

“Maybe later.” Magnus flashed his cat eyes briefly, then settled his face against Alec’s neck, pressing a soft kiss against his skin.

Alec’s eyelids fluttered and he had to actively work not to close his eyes at the sensation.

“Making me work for it, Alexander?” Magnus whispered against his skin.

Alec tried to answer but he lost his train of thought when Magnus traced his nose across his collarbone and then sucked lightly at his shoulder. Alec was just about to reach for Magnus when he pulled away.

“That’s not fair,” Alec pouted playfully, taking another sip of his drink.

“Haven’t you ever heard of foreplay? It’s the best part.” He smirked, reaching out and straightening Alec’s necklace.

With Alec’s attention drawn back to the mysterious necklace, he remembered the question Magnus had never answered. “Magnus, what is the necklace?” He took the medallion between his index finger and thumb.

“It’s nothing to worry about, Alexander.”

“Magnus.”

Magnus sighed softly, nodding. “All right. I’ll tell you if you want to know.”

Alec waited for him to continue.

“When I was a very young warlock, still learning how to control my powers, I had my heart broken. I believed it was true love, and so I was torn apart by the pain of unrequited love. One night, I was alone and feeling sorry for myself, thinking about how I’d rather I just didn’t have a heart at all.” Magnus paused and smiled wryly at Alec. “I’ve always had a flair for the dramatic, you know. Somehow, my magic spiraled out of my control. I somehow created an artificial imitation of my heart that got cast into that necklace I was wearing that night. It calls out for love, but it rejected everyone who tried to wear it other than me, since it’s imbibed with my heart, so to speak. It’s curious that you were drawn to it, and that was why I reacted the way I did.”

Alec bit his lip, eyebrows furrowed. “When I held it, I felt this warm tingly feeling. And I just felt kind of…drawn to it.”

Magnus’s expression grew soft. “It seems our hearts know more than our minds, Alexander.” He touched where the medallion rested on Alec’s sternum. “It belongs here now. With you.”

**Author's Note:**

> come prompt me or just chat at champagnemagnus.tumblr.com!


End file.
